Summer Vacation
by aussiefanauthor
Summary: Every year, a young blond teen goes to summer vacation while her uncle goes overseas for work. Read and review, please!


This story was mainly inspired by a piece of fanart which can be accessed from DeviantArt. Search for 'Surfer Babe Penny' to see the image.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inspector Gadget and the songs Rubberneckin (Paul Oakenfold Remix) and The Worst Hangover Ever. Inspector Gadget belongs to DiC, Rubberneckin (Paul Oakenfold Remix) belongs to Elvis Presley, and The Worst Hangover Ever belongs to The Offspring.

**Genre:** Humour

**Rating:** T

**Summer Vacation**

'Ah good ol' USA,' sighed the blond teen, as she waited for the next wave to come. She had always looked forward to summer since she first joined her uncle's work. It wasn't that she hated working with him. She enjoyed it more than she ever hoped for, not that her Uncle Gadget knew about it. She did want a break every now and then, and summer was the best opportunity.

Before she left for summer, she had her dog Brain watch on Gadget in case he was in any trouble while she was gone. Her mind was then set back to the surf as she felt a wave approach. She started to paddle.

As soon as the wave began to open up, she stopped paddling and stood up on her board carefully. After successfully standing, she whipped her board around to ride through the pipe before it closed up. She crouched down for more speed, but the pipe started closing on her. Before she could react the wave gave away and came crashing down on him. She lost control of her balance and was swept off her board.

As she breathed for air, she raced trough the trashing waves and back out onto the flat water. When she finally made it she noticed the next wave was already approaching her. Without time to wait for the next wave, she turned around and began paddling with the last bit of strength she had left. With a small spark of luck, she barely caught the wave.

She made great effort to stand up on her board. She succeeded and dropped down into the wave. She had been lucky; the pipe opened up perfectly for her. She crouched down, gained speed, and entered the pipe. She soared through the rolling crystal blue tunnel easily and made it out just before it caved in. The crowd went wild as Penny slid back onto shallow water and then onto the sand.

Inspector Gadget's niece, Penny, sporting a red bikini, was now an 18-year-old beautiful blonde teen. She had learned to surf since her trip to Miami during one of Gadget's assignments. It was one of her skills, the other being computers. But today, it was her time to take in the crowd's enthusiasm, as she made her way back to the beach house. It was a typical beach house: two-story high, blue and yellow colour scheme, the usual stuff, if it wasn't for the red, blue and white decorations on it as well.

Yes, today was the 4th of July, Independence Day. Party central was at the beach house, and Penny was the one who organized it. It was something she had planned all week, and so far, it was going great. By the night sky fell, the party was well underway.

'Hey, Penny!' yelled a guy. She looked over to see a guy holding a microphone. 'You want to take us out?' Penny looked at her watch. It was 8:59pm. The perfect time to set off some fireworks.

'Sure. But we'll need to be outside for this one.'

'Sure thing, Penny.' As he started the song, Penny was climbing onto the roof of the beach house, while the guy was leading everyone else outside. Microphone in hand, the crowd was waiting for something to happen, and it did.

As she begun to sing, fireworks appeared from behind her, creating a backdrop for Penny to sing and dance to!

_Stop, look and listen baby that's my philosophy  
It's called rubberneckin' baby but that's all right with me_

_Stop, look and listen baby that's my philosophy  
It's called rubberneckin' baby but that's all right with me  
Stop, look and listen baby that's my philosophy  
It's called rubberneckin' baby but that's all right with me_

As the song finished, so did the fireworks. The crowd cheered at the awe of what just happened. Penny then made her way back onto the ground, as the crowd led her back inside to enjoy the rest of the party.

Early morning, and Penny was lying on her bed, still wearing the red bikini, with a major headache. She knew that drinking was going to worsen the morning, but it was worth the party. As she slowly got up out of bed, she wondered what Uncle Gadget would think if he found out that she had been drinking, but she had other things to worry about, like how to get to the bathroom without spewing all over the ground. She quickly ran to the bathroom, hand over mouth, hoping that next summer wouldn't be so bad in the morning.

_I've got the worst hangover ever  
I'm crawling to the bathroom again  
It hurts so bad that I'm never gonna drink again  
I'll probably never drink again  
I may not ever drink again  
At least not 'til next weekend  
I'm never gonna drink again_


End file.
